Apparatuses for holding objects in a laboratory or manufacturing environment are known in the art. Such apparatuses usually rely on a tong-like configuration to allow a user to place enough pressure on the object through the use of two opposing and moveable supports to provide sufficient clamping force without causing the object to be broken by the clamping force.
Although some spring-loaded configurations for apparatuses for holding objects are known, such spring-loaded configurations suffer from various drawbacks. For example, it is often necessary to limit the spring force to prevent breakage of the object, which is typically made of ceramic or glass. As a result, objects may slip out of such spring-loaded apparatuses.